Do you trust me?
by DreamItLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: KLAINE spend some time in Blaine's parents lake house. Blaine trys something new in the bedroom. Sub/Dom. HEAVY M. more info inside...


**Do you trust me? **

Warning: HEAVY 18+ Rating. It's hard to describe it but basically this contains some sub/dom and some upset. And a forced BJ. So yeah. Not for the faint at heart.

Yes, My name is Ryan Murphy and i own Glee. That's why i am posting on a FANFiction website and not doing better things with my time.

Yes, I own Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. I bought them on ebay and now they follow me everywhere and sing to me.

AND Yes, I am kinda sarcastic. What gave it away?

_"Seriously Blaine, thats what being 18 is all about! Exploring the different wonders of sex is what its all about man! It couldnt hurt to ask him! You guys are going to your parents lake house next weekend aren't you?"_

_"Its not like i'm not curious to try other things, It's just very difficult to explain that to Kurt without freaking him out. What if he really hates the idea and thinks im a freak for suggesting it and it makes the entire weekend awkward?"_

_"Or you could both love it like we did. Talk to him while your away. You never know until you try it"._

"Blaine! Lunch!" Kurt shouted from the kitchen jolting Blaine from his flashback to his conversation with Leighton last week. Leighton and Blaine werent that close but being the only out gay guys in a Dalton who actually had a partner they usually discussed their relationship queries with one another.

Blaine reached under the sofa cushion and wrapped his fingers around the circular object. He pulled it up and held it behind him as he snuck into the kitchen. Kurt was standing by the sink washing the utensils he had used to prepare lunch. He had his back to Blaine giving him a wonderful view of his behind in those painted-on skinny jeans. Blaine crept up on Kurt and got as close to him as possible without allowing the discovery of his proximity by the taller man.

Kurt made a noise of shock as Blaine reached around him and quickly grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back. He pressed him into the sink so he was bending over as he pulled the duct tape he had retrieved from the sofa and secured Kurts wrists. Kurt struggled and pratically screamed as he flailed to escape. Although Kurt was the taller one Blaine was much stronger than Kurt and before he knew it there was a piece of tape being secured over his mouth. Kurt tried to run but fell as he realised Blaine had already secured his ankles.

Blaine spun Kurt around and looked him striaght in the eye as he removed the scarf from Kurts neck and placed it over the his eyes and secured it around the back of his head. In one swift motion Blaine picked up the taller man and lifted him up so he was balanced over Blaine's shoulder. Kurt was more than a little frightened. He completley trusted Blaine but that didn't make it any less scary, he struggled his wrists against their bindings but it was hopeless. He would just have to wait to discover exactly what Blaine was planning to do to him.

Blaine carried Kurt down to the back door and outside towards the little guest house. Locking the door behind him he went into the basement of the guesthouse where he had already prepared the room for Kurt. He threw Kurt onto his back and watched as Kurt struggled trying to escape again.

"Wouldn't even bother trying Kurt. Even if by some miracle you managed to get yourself free you'd never get out of this room". Blaine pulled the gag from Kurts mouth. "Anything to say?".

"W-where are we?". Kurt stuttered.

"If i told you where would the fun be?" Blaine undid his trousers and slid them down to his ankles.

"What are you d-doing Blaine?" Kurt sounded more than a little terrified. Blaine ignored him and continued to pull his boxers down to reveal his already hard member.

"Blaine! Wh..." Kurt was interupted as Blaine forced himself into Kurt's mouth.

"Be a good bitch and blow me" Blaine growled at him. Kurt did as he was told and swirled his tongue around the head before leaning his face forward and taking him all the way in, running his tongue up the underside of Blaine's cock as he did. He hollowed his cheeks and Blaine swore as he came down Kurt's throat. Kurt's sharp canine teeth grazed along Blaine as he withdrew himself. Blaine slapped Kurt hard across the backside. Kurt cried out in pain and Blaine hit him again, and again until he stopped crying out and was reduced to whimpering with every blow.

"You did that on purpose Kurt"

"n-n-no i didn't".

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Sorry Blaine" Blaine clasped his fingers through Kurts hair and dragged him sharply across the bed causing Kurt to scream.

"That's better. Now how long will it take you to learn to do as i say. Your just a slut Kurt. That's all you will ever be. Someone's worthless bitch". Blaine pratically spat the last three words at him. Kurt was glad he was blindfolded because it was doing a wonderful job of hiding the tears that were now flowing down his face.

_It's all part of the game Kurt. You agreed to it, you let him do this. That's not how he really feels. He loves you and you love him. It's just a game._

Kurt had to keep reminding himself that it was just a game. A painful horrible game that he never wanted to play again. Kurt could just feel a damp cloth being pressed against his mouth as he fell asleep.

Kurt awoke and the first thing that hit him was the taste of metal. He opened his eyes and realised he'd now been tied to the bed. Sprawled right across it with a pillow under his hips. There was a plug inside him and he was half hard. He took in his surroundings. He seemed to be underground. The room was cold and damp and looked rather like some kind of emergency shelter. It had a bed, some tins on a shelf, Candles, A kettle, A radio and some random other things scattered around the room. Blaine was nowhere to be found and Kurt was freaking out. He tried to squirm from his restraints but there was no hope.

_Yep. Deffinitley never playing this game again._

Sometime later Blaine opened the door and casually strolled in.

"Hi slut. Enjoy your little nap?" Blaine removed the gag from Kurts mouth awaiting his response.

"Blaine let me out. Seriously. I do not like this.." Kurt was silenced by Blaine's hand over his mouth.

"I asked you a question slut. I did not ask anything else. Answer the question. Did you enjoy your nap?" Blaine showed no emotion on his face. He was looking down at Kurt as if he meant all those horrid words. Like he genuinly believed Kurt deserved all of this.

"NO i did not enjoy my fucking nap Blaine. I want you to untie me NOW!" Kurt shouted at him. Blaine looked like he was going to seriously hurt him for that. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut preparing himself for the blow and hoping to supress the urge to cry again.

What he didn't expect was Blaine's lips to press against his. Light and chaste, not asking for permission to enter his tongue like he normally would.

"Kurt, Open your eyes. I'm not going to hit you"Kurt slowly brought his eyes up to lock with Blaine's. "I love you Kurt. If this is too much for you we can stop".

"Y-yes please" Kurt pratically whispered. Kurt jumped thinking Blaine ws going to hit him again he moved that quickly. He undid Kurts wrists first then moved onto his feet.

"Don't move baby, just keep your hips up for me" Blaine said softley as he grasped the plug and slowly inched it out of Kurt. Kurt squirmed as it hit his sweet spot and the second it was out he sat up and grabbed Blaine's curls to pull him into a kiss.

Kurt let his tongue dance with Blaine's as the latter put his hands around the taller man. They broke apart for air and fell into a cuddle.

"Kurt. You do know that everything i said to you, when we were doing that. I didn't really mean any of that right?" Blaine looked into Kurts eyes as he spoke.

"I know. I love you Blaine. But i really don't want to do that again".

"I know baby. I love you too, and we don't have to do anything you don't want to. Ever". Blaine pecked him on the cheek.

"You wanna go back in the house and watch Harry Potter?" Kurt smiled knowing his boyfriend all to well.

The kiss Blaine replied with said everything.

AN: I don't like it. HA and it's my own story. I just feel i needed more yet less. Constructive criticism?


End file.
